londonbusesfandomcom-20200223-history
London Buses route 21
History 3 October 1934: Existing route running from Turnpike Lane Station via Harringay, Manor House, Newington Green, Hoxton, Old Street Station, Moorgate, Bank, Monument, London Bridge, Borough, Bricklayers Arms, Old Kent Road, New Cross, Lewisham, Lee Green, Eltham, Sidcup, Foots Cray and Swanley to Farningham. 22 November 1939: Evening service withdrawn between Eltham and Turnpike Lane. 20 March 1940: Sunday evening service extended from Eltham to Turnpike Lane 15 May 1940: Monday to Saturday evening service extended from Eltham to Turnpike Lane. 7 November 1940: Express service introduced between London Bridge and Eltham during Monday to Saturday peak hours. 20 November 1940: Evening service withdrawn between Eltham and Turnpike Lane. 19 March 1941: Express service withdrawn. 14 May 1941: Evening service extended from Eltham to Turnpike Lane. 29 October 1941: Evening service withdrawn between Eltham and Turnpike Lane. 25 March 1942: Sunday evening service extended from Eltham to Turnpike Lane. 22 April 1942: Monday to Saturday service withdrawn between Moorgate and Turnpike Lane. 28 October 1942: Sunday service withdrawn between Lewisham and Turnpike Lane, and further withdrawn between Eltham and Lewisham during evenings. 21 April 1943: Sunday evening service extended from Eltham to Lewisham. 27 October 1943: Sunday service withdrawn between Eltham and Lewisham, and Sunday morning service withdrawn between Sidcup Garage and Farningham. 15 July 1945: Sunday morning service extended from Sidcup Garage to Farningham. 6 July 1952: Sunday service extended from Eltham to London Bridge. 17 October 1956: Monday to Saturday service withdrawn between Sidcup Garage and Farningham, replaced by route 21A. 10 October 1962: Saturday service extended from Sidcup Garage to Farningham. 18 November 1964: Saturday afternoon and evening service withdrawn between London Bridge and Moorgate. 15 June 1968: Withdrawn between Sidcup Garage and Farningham. 30 January 1971: Saturday service withdrawn between London Bridge and Moorgate, and Sunday service withdrawn between New Cross Gate and London Bridge. 28 October 1978: Saturday service extended from London Bridge to Moorgate. 27 September 1980: Sunday service extended from New Cross Gate to London Bridge. 4 February 1984: Some Monday to Friday early morning journeys extended from Sidcup to Swanley Garage. 27 April 1985: Saturday service withdrawn between London Bridge and Moorgate. 1 February 1986: Converted to one person operation. 16 January 1988: Withdrawn between Foots Cray and Sidcup Garage. 23 July 1988: Saturday shopping hours service extended within Foots Cray to the Tesco. 8 August 1988: Monday to Friday shopping hours service extended to Foots Cray Tesco. 19 January 1989: One Monday to Friday morning journey to Moorgate back-projected to start from West Kingsdown, running via Farningham to Swanley. 18 July 1992: Sunday shopping hours service extended to Foots Cray Tesco. 2 January 1993: School journeys introduced between Lewisham and Eltham, then via Bexley Road to Avery Hill (Crown Woods School). 8 November 1997: Withdrawn between Lewisham and West Kingsdown, replaced by new route 321. 12 October 2002: Saturday and Sunday service extended from London Bridge to Moorgate. 14 January 2006: Extended from Moorgate via Old Street Station and Hoxton to Newington Green. Operators Route 21 has been operated by the following companies: *London Transport: before 3 October 1934-31 March 1985 *London Buses: 1 April 1985-31 March 1989 *London Central/Go-Ahead London: 1 April 1989-present Garages Route 21 has been operated from the following garages: *Sidcup (SP): 3 October 1934-15 January 1988 *Catford (TL): 3 October 1934-19 November 1939; 3 January-3 November 1940 *Camberwell (Q): 3 October 1934-28 September 1935 *West Green (WG): 7 October 1934-25 October 1942 *Old Kent Road (P): 9 June-11 August 1935; 5 October 1935-2 October 1937; 6 January 1940-26 June 1956 *New Cross (NX): 6 July 1952-present **Until 9 May 1953, buses were outstationed at Peckham (PM) as the garage was not yet ready for bus operation. Route description (list of stops served) Route departing Newington Green *Newington Green *Mildmay Grove *Balls Pond Road *Southgate Road / Ardleigh Road *Northchurch Road *Downham Road *Canal Walk *Baring Street *Eagle Wharf Road *Mintern Street *Bevenden Street *Old Street Station / Moorfields Eye Hospital *City Road / Leonard Street *Epworth Street *Finsbury Square / Moorgate *Great Swan Alley *Bank Station / Princes Street *King William Street / Monument Station *Monument Station *London Bridge *Southwark Street *Union Street *Borough Station / Great Dover Street *Trinity Street / The Roebuck *Blackhorse Court *Bartholomew Street *Bricklayer's Arms *Old Kent Road / East Street *Dunton Road *Trafalgar Avenue *Malt Street *Peckham Park Road *Commercial Way *Old Kent Road / Ilderton Road *Briant Street *New Cross Bus Garage *New Cross Gate Station *Marquis Of Granby *Amersham Road *Malpas Road *Lucas Street *Lewisham College *Tyrwhitt Road / St Johns Station *Undercliff Road *Loampit Vale / Jerrard Street *Molesworth Street Route departing Lewisham *Lewisham Centre *Lewisham Clock Tower *Lewisham Station *Loampit Vale / Jerrard Street *Undercliff Road *Lewisham College *Lucas Street *Malpas Road *Amersham Road *Marquis of Granby / Goldsmiths *New Cross Gate Station *New Cross Bus Garage *New Cross Road / Besson Street *Briant Street *Pomeroy Street *Old Kent Road / Ilderton Road *Commercial Way *Peckham Park Road *Malt Street *Trafalgar Avenue *Dunton Road *Old Kent Road / East Street *Bricklayer's Arms *Bartholomew Street *Trinity Street / The Roebuck *Borough Station / Great Dover Street *Union Street *London Bridge *Monument Station *Bank Station / King William Street *Bank Station / Princes Street *London Wall *Moorgate Station *Finsbury Square *Old Street Station *Moorfields Eye Hospital *Bevenden Street *Mintern Street *Eagle Wharf Road *Baring Street *Downham Road *Northchurch Road *Englefield Road *Balls Pond Road *Mildmay Library *Newington Green / Mildmay Road *Newington Green Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing Newington Green Newington Green, Mildmay Park, Southgate Road, Baring Street, New North Road, East Road, City Road, Old Street Roundabout, City Road, Finsbury Square, Finsbury Pavement, Moorgate, Princes Street, Lombard Street, King William Street, London Bridge, Borough High Street, Great Dover Street, Bricklayer's Arms Roundabout, Old Kent Road, New Cross Road, Amersham Road, Lewisham Way, Loampit Hill, Loampit Vale, Molesworth Street Route departing Lewisham Lewisham High Street, Lewis Grove, Lewisham High Street, Lewisham Road, Station Road, Loampit Vale, Loampit Hill, Lewisham Way, New Cross Road, Old Kent Road, Bricklayer's Arms Roundabout, Great Dover Street, Borough High Street, London Bridge, King William Street, Lombard Street, Princes Street, Moorgate, Finsbury Pavement, Finsbury Square, City Road, Old Street Roundabout, City Road, Provost Street, Vestry Street, East Road, New North Road, Baring Street, Southgate Road, Mildmay Park, Newington Green Timetable information First bus from Newington Green: 0450 First bus from Lewisham: 0415 Last bus from Newington Green: 0035 Last bus from Lewisham: 0045 Routes 21 and N21 combine to provide a 24-hour service between Bank and Lewisham. Links Current timetable Current route map Zenfolio photo gallery Timetable graveyard Performance report (PDF file) Time Schedules Category:London Transport Category:London Buses Category:London Central Category:Go-Ahead London Category:Camberwell (Q) Category:Sidcup (SP) Category:Catford (TL) Category:West Green (WG) Category:Old Kent Road (P) Category:New Cross (NX) Category:Buses serving Newington Green Category:Buses serving Hoxton Category:Buses serving Old Street Category:Buses serving Moorgate Category:Buses serving Bank Category:Buses serving Monument Category:Buses serving London Bridge Category:Buses serving Borough Category:Buses serving Old Kent Road Category:Buses serving New Cross Category:Buses serving Lewisham Category:Buses formerly serving Manor House Category:Buses formerly serving Harringay Category:Buses formerly serving Turnpike Lane Category:Buses formerly serving Lee Green Category:Buses formerly serving Eltham Category:Buses formerly serving New Eltham Category:Buses formerly serving Sidcup Category:Buses formerly serving Foots Cray Category:Buses formerly serving Swanley Category:Buses formerly serving Farningham Category:Buses formerly serving West Kingsdown Category:Buses formerly serving Avery Hill Category:Current bus routes Category:Routes running in 1934 Category:Current double-deck routes Category:New Routemaster routes